Breeding Inu
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru refuses to mate first and so law calls for breeding before he falls into a blood lust rampage. But with Virgins needed a rite of passage requires the aid of a powerful Miko. Enter Lady Kagome. She is supposed too bless, aid and heal these women but she finds herself protecting them before the breeding can even more forward and she finds herself tangled in a web of lust.
1. Chapter 1

She sat alone, her mind open and her breath steady, the only noise that filtered through her ears was the sound of knocking bamboo and water from the massive human-made waterfall that spilled into an overly large koi pond. She had been brought here at the request of the great Inu Lord. Told her she would want for nothing and that her aid was greatly needed for his eldest son, of course, her sister Miko accepted on her behalf without even asking questions. It was not really their place to ask, though she knew Kikyo was allowed and should have asked.

The West was wonderful, and she was quite sure the great Inu Lord only had beautiful things. He had a beautiful home, beautiful wives, and she knew both sons, both were indeed beautiful.

She didn't know why she was here.

Set sat layered in the finest silks of cream and navy blues, her red sashes around her right ankle ringing if she moved about, her headpiece was small, a crown of silver flowers and red jewels wrapping around her head, two small bells falling past her eats to her shoulders, she hated that part. He said he wanted the best and most powerful and that was her, though she was not sure she would agree. But if you were an outsider looking in, you would agree with her assessment that he liked beautiful things, because she was indeed beautiful sitting there.

Horns sounded, but she did not move, they were not calling to her but to the lands, telling them his Lord Son had arrived back home. She watched the koi fish swim around, no care in the world, she stuck her fingers in, liking the cold.

"Lady Miko."

Kagome turned to see his human bride; they smiled at one another, "Hai My Lady?"

"Could you come? Please, Lord Toga wants to introduce you to his son."

Though it had been some years, well more than some years, she knew him and he her, but their different worlds had separated them as it also did with his brother after childhood.

She stood and bowed, "Please show the way."

Kagome had been quite relaxed being here, even with all the demonic power, she was glad to see another human, actually two other humans in the mix. It would seem they had a human ward within their walls. It was no great secret that this Lord was quite fond of human woman, for whatever reason. But some people saw it as a weakness, he, of course, would show them that it wasn't so. She liked Lord Toga and his human wife and had been told her many times since she arrived that he was quite fond of her, almost took to her like she was a daughter, save the fact she was a holy being and could never come from his loins.

But still, he showered her with a room to die for, clothes to die for and told her she could have had anything she wanted she need only ask. But she was not here for pleasures or vacation or as a ward; she was here as a Miko to help aid. Though it had been three weeks she still did not know her task; she hoped by the end of this day she would.

He heard the chime before he felt her,

"You have another human within these wall father; I would think you would be sick of them."

"Hold your tongue Sesshomaru, that is no mere human you speak so ill of."

The chimes got closer, and he could feel her, and soon she was bowed behind him. "Sesshomaru my son, this is Kagome, Miko of the Shikon Jewel, powerful in her own right, you will do well to respect her."

Kagome stood tall as Sesshomaru turned, slightly shocked to see her. Last time she was a mere kid, a scrawny little thing with too many freckles and not enough teeth. Yet, here she was standing before him a woman, powerful, calm, pure.

"I have brought her here for you."

Sesshomaru spun his head around to look at his father "For what did I do to warrant this displeasure?"

Lord Toga narrowed his eyes, "Do you wish to breed or not; if you will not take a mate, then you must breed, I will not have you falling to a blood lust."

Kagome knew what that was and she was also a tad hurt by his words, but it was no secret; demons and Miko didn't always see eye to eye.

"I am not weak father."

"I did not say you were; I have given in to your demands not to mate. First, this is the only way."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her "You are ok with this, pure Miko?"

She wasn't sure what this was, she bowed her head slightly "Forgive me Lords" She stood upright "But I have not been told what it is you wish me to do, how would I aid the Lord Prince?"

Toga smiled, "So formal."

Sesshomaru wanted so bad to roll his eyes at his father's bubbly manner, it was, sicking,

"Kagome, Sesshomaru refuses to mate first, but he is at the age where breeding needs to begin and since he refuses to allow me the choice with my infinite wisdom-

"You would have me mated to her," He said dryly

Kagome's eyes went wide, and a small blush graced her face.

"Silence pup, as I was saying since he would not allow me to choose and he refuses to do so on his own, breeding will begin, what that means is many females will come seeking him, Sesshomaru wants only the best and the strongest, he wishes to have a pup of his own, his desire to sire is great"

Kagome blinked,

"The woman who bares me the strongest child will be the one I choose."

She looked back and forth between both men "So, what will you have me do?"

Toga smirked, "Inu men are quite loyal to their chosen, and while breeding is a long-standing tradition it hasn't been done in many many years, I brought you here to cleanse these women, bless them, heal them, tend to them."

"I will only accept virgins."

Her cheeks heated, she understood, "You wish for me to make them whole again, should they not please you?" She tried not to sound displeased,

"That is correct Miko" His father cut him off,

Her brow went together, "Forgive me my Lord, but that's not what my power is meant for."

"But I have studied the laws; this is a blessed practice; should I summen Lady Kikyo or I can get you scrolls if that would please you?"

"Yes, scrolls will do fine, no need to call my sister from her duty."

"Very well, my mate will see you to your room."

Kagome bowed to him and then Sesshomaru.

As his human wife returned her mind spun, she had been taught about this past healing young girls that had been raped by demons; she was not sure if she was allowed to do as they were asking. Then there were her own personal thoughts on the matter, but again, she was not trained to think with her own thoughts about issues that were within the right of the law, if it were a blessed practice then she would have to abide, too refused would mark her, and Kikyo would surely kill her for that, or at least try.


	2. Chapter 2

Tea was brought to her along with many scrolls. "Do you think I can take this to the pond?" Lord Touga had allowed her to choose a human handmaid; she chose a childhood friend, Sango, a demon slayer, it was so far fetched.

"I do not see why not, he told you that you are free to move about as you wished, your not a prisoner,"

Kagome smiled, and Sango held the tea tray while Kagome held the scrolls. Her bells rang letting everyone know where she was; it was no secret either that some demons did not want to be anywhere near her, and that was ok with her, the bells would warn anyone who didn't wish to cross her path. They made it to the pond and Sango place the tea down and poured while Kagome sat down, she passed the tea and bowed,

"Thank you, Sango,"

Sango smiled and then took her leave.

Kagome sighed and took out the scrolls and began to read; it would take the better part of the day. She scanned, read, and re-read until she got to the last one. Her heart thumped and her power, though she was too deep in thought to realize, was humming around her, the two guards that watched over her stepped farther away, she had not even realized they were there, Touga sent them. It wasn't till she heard them speak that she realized they were there, a fault she would correct.

"Forgive us young Lord but your father-"

"Leave him," She told the men, effectively cutting him off before he could scold them.

"Hia Lady Miko," They bowed and hurried off.

He moved forward and sat at the base of the shadowing tree. The cherry blossoms had yet to fall. He stared at her backside,

"To what do I owe this displeasure?" She used his own words against him,

He slightly narrowed his eyes,

"Do not huff it is most unbecoming of you Lord Sesshomaru," She smiled still not looking at him. "I only tease."

"I did not think Miko that you would follow in your sister footstep,"

She looked up "I didn't want to, but my power was too great. They said, I was selfish to keep it to myself and when the jewel was found within me my life was decided for me."

"You were forced?"

She looked back down at the scroll in her hands and sighed again "No, I chose it."

He knew her story; he knew what happened, why she chose this life.

"How weak of you,"

He felt her power snap "What do you want," She snapped,

He said nothing, and she went back to reading the last scroll, in only took her a moment or two, she the laid it on the ground near him. "Well, Miko, what say you?"

She hated it, yet it was her own kinds doing, at the beginning it was a way to earn trust of the demons, why had Kikyo not told her this? Possibly because it was not practices anymore.

"It is an approved law, though quite old, it's not practiced anymore, I will obey."

"Will you?" He found that hard to believe.

She turned to him, hear head gear chiming as she turned, her blue eyes meeting his gold ones. "I may not like it Sesshomaru, but I am not, as you say, weak."

He stood and narrowed his eyes. "See that you do not speak to me so freely in front of others. Do not make a habit of it woman."

She bowed her head "So long as you abide by your own words, my Lord,"

He wanted to be away from her, so he left.

"Well?" His father asks as he came walking down the hall "She will do it." Was all he graced his father with.

Touga sighed heavy and went to the window to look down on the poor girl. He had hoped that maybe she would take him out of it, he knew it really did go against her heart, this barbaric ritual his son was determined to do. He sighed and turned to find both his wives looking at him, one was smiling warmly, the other, not so much.

"You waste your time," Sesshomaru's mother spoke, his human mate looking up at his other, her smile still in place. Though his demon wife would never admit it, she was very fond of the human next to her, so much so that he was sure she warmed her bed when he was not around.

"Do I, I am never wrong," He boasted,

"Do not boast my Lord; you could be wrong."'

He looked at her flat, "Have you little father in your Lord husband?"

Izayoi laughed behind her sleeve at the two which had them both looking at her "Sorry," her soft voice came,

"And what little human mate of my mate do you find so amusing?" The moon mother asked with a slightly raised eyebrow,

"You two are cute, you My Lady try so hard with your wall, yet my Lord comes along and with a simple tease and has you blushing."

The moon mother scoffed, "I do not blush."

Izayoi laughed, even more, a blush graced her face "But you do,"

Touga smiled, oh he was a lucky man indeed, "I do no such thing, quite you!" She stuck her nose in the air. Izayoi grabbed her sleeve and pulled, "Oh, do not be angry with me. I only tease too!" Though she was correct.

Still, the moon mother looked up high, ignoring the woman beside her, that was until she leaned into her, hugging her arm "Please dont ignore me,"

Slowly she looked down, the human's eyes were wide, and she looked like a sad child, "Stop that at once, I hate it when you do that!" She snapped,

Izayoi smiled, the moon mother began to walk away, Izayoi being dragged behind her "I do not mean to upset you,"

Their voices started to fade as they walked away from a puzzled Lord,

"You do,"  
"I do like seeing your riled up, I like Lady Moons blush," Izayoi giggled,

"I do not blush,"!

"Forgive me," He heard his human wife say,

They paused in their walk, and the demon wife looked down. "It is you who blushes."

A blush did cross her face, and the moon mother smiled, "Come, let us bathe!"

Touga shook his head; sometimes he swore they liked each other more than him,

"Hey, wait for me, your Lord husband comes!"

Of course, they shut him out, called it girl time, whatever that meant.


	3. Chapter 3

The bathhouse was ready, steam filled the air, and the oils Sango was adding added flavor and cleansing. "It is ready," She told Kagome. Kagome nodded and walked out of the bathhouse; she now only wore white, a thin layer; she would be getting wet.

"It is prepared my Lords," She bowed to Touga and Sesshomaru,

Behind them, the moon mother walked gracefully, behind her triple demons, very uncommon indeed, there was the hope that maybe one of them would carry his seed soon. The moon mother moved, bowed to Kagome, who bowed back, and then the tree woman behind her did the same.

"Come," She told them, turning slowly.

They stood upright and followed the Miko inside. Once inside, Sango helped the girls stip down, "Into the water if you please," She told them.

Kagome played around oils and herbs and then turned. These girls would not do.

They were thin and tall but did not have much of the way of breast, and little to no hips, they were unhealthy. She sighed; this was going to suck. She bowed her apology and walked out of the bathhouse before any of it even began.

"Done so soon, Lady Priestess?" The moon mother asked not at all happy,

Kagome shook her head no, making her chimes dance with a sweet song, "They are not healthy, any breeding done with them would no do."

She could feel his eyes on her, so she moved to look at him. "I displease you?" Was he mad at her,

"Show me," His mother stated, "I wish to see."

Kagome looked back, did they not believe her, trust her? Why would she lie?

"Very well."

Kagome turned and opened the door for his mother. She went in and quickly returned, "The Lady Miko is correct; they are not fit, send them away."

She swiftly moved across the ground without second thoughts.

"I am sorry my Lord," Kagome bowed,

"Do not be sorry, this is not your fault, though I do hope you will accept mine," Touga offered,

She looked at him, confused, "Yours?"

"It would seem some people in my company do not fully trust your judgment,"

Her eyes glided to Sesshoamru, "I do not let my personal feelings waver my judgment to this cause my Lord, no matter how strong the pull to do so is."  
Touga bowed and took leave.

"You do not deny that you disagree."

"I have already stated such to you before; if you do not feel that I can fulfill my duty to you then I will take my leave and send for another,"

"I am not my brother," He stated out of the blue "Do not think of me such."

"I do not; I am well aware you are not he," She said a little darkly,

"I know what my father is up to,"

"I do not know what you speak of?"

"He hopes you will save my soul."

"I am not here for your soul, and I am here for theirs."

"It does not matter; he thinks you will sway my decsion like you almost did with my weak half brother."

Kagome closed her eyes to calm herself "Inuyasha did not sway though, did he, and it was not my intentons every to sway him," She opened her eyes "And as you stated you are not he, you do not care what I think, you do not seek my advice."

"I have no need I now what your advice would be, you are a miko, pure of heart."

"You seem so sure of me."

"I know you."

"You dont!" She snapped,

"You are weak; you let him break you."

"He didn't break me Sesshomaru, bent I may have been, hurt I may have been even sad, but I have long gotten over that, you do not know me, just as I no more know you."

"You persume, however, that you do."

"I know your ways."

"Your ways indeed, miko."

"It would seem we are at an impass, my Lord," She bowed. "If you wish for another, then just say so." She stated to walk away,

"I am not my brother; he may have only bent you, I surly will break you."

She paused, "I can handle you."

His eyebrow rose. "A challange woman? Careful miko, I dont play nice."

"This is not a game. My lord and you should step lightly; one might think you actully worry for me."

"I care not how you feel miko; I will not spare your feelings that you wear so loosly on your sleeve."

"You mistake my care for others as care for you my Lord, I have no suchs feeling for you so therefor they can not be on my sleeve as you so put it."

"Still, it will tourment you, very soul,"

"You sir no nothing of my soul" She walked away, ruffled and pissed but calm as a summer day to him. He watched her leave, her soft bells chiming, she had changed a great deal, the girl still quick with her mouth, but now more in a diplomatic way, her spirt was still there though she caged it in. He heard the rumers how hard it was to break her of her habits, no they had not broken her, she was indeed stong and cunning, she wasnt broken or bent, her feelings and her heart were still there, did she really think she could bury them deep within her layers?

He would break her; this would break her, why had his father so foolishly brought her here. Why did his father put so much faith in her? Was it because of Inuyasha, or did his father simply want her because she was the best?

"You do not fool me, Kagome."


	4. Chapter 4

Sango was waiting for her when she returned to her room. Her calm disposition disappears.

"Sango, help me out of this!" She breathed fast.

Sango rushed to her, "Are you ok?" She asked as she quickly unpinned the headpiece from Kagome's head. The weight of the world was on her head with that thing on. Kagome quickly removed all the pens and let her long lushes hair fall.

"I'm fine." She said with a big breath. But the truth was, Sesshomaru made her nervus. He was keen on everything. She would have to be careful with every word, every slip of her eye — every single beat of her heart. One slip up, and he would break her.

"Why dont you just send for another My Lady?" Sango asked,

Kagome gave her a knowing look.

"Sorry, Kagome,"

Kagome finally sat down on a bed bench "They would not have it, and I won't give him that satisfaction,"

He would win, and he would be right to call her weak. But she refused to be weak.

"But to do this?"

Kagome's shoulders slumped, she wanted to burn than damn scrolls, and it would take an act of Gods to renounce the old ways.

"It is written,"

"I could be contested,"

Kagome fell back on the bed, her arms out wide as Sango lite the candles hanging from the wall.

"Then Kikyo would come, and the high Monks and Preist and Lord Touga would win anyway,"

"You seem sure,"

"It is their right of passage and our contract with them, no matter how old, to break it would be to break the alliance pretty much,"

"Lord Touga knew what he was doing,"

"I would assume he had been planning this for some time,"

"Why you?" Sango asks, coming to sit on the bed.

Why her. She was starting to ask herself that. It could be a million reasons because he trusted her because he knew her because of Inuyasha.

"Because for some unknown reason I get to his son,"

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at her "Sesshomaru,"

Sango looked confused, and Kagome closed her eyes.

"When I was a child, Sesshomaru would always stop and look at me, and as soon as he gained my attention he would sneer as if I was the worst human around him, only me, always me,"

"Had you done anything to him,"

"Beside befriend his brother no,"

Kagome recalled it so well, the look he would give her like he could be sick.

"He never paid anyone else mind, and I foolishly tried to make it better," She recalled with a slight laugh.

"What happened?"

"I smiled at him one day, I was about twelve or so, and he was coming back from a mock practice, his sword covered in blood," It was a cold day too, and he was seventeen in human terms.

"He sneered at me and growled, and then he flicked his sword, and the blood-splattered at my feet and he said 'Smile at me again holy one, and it will be your blood on my sword next time,"

The memory still made her cold.

His cold disposition only got worse.

"That's horrible,"

"It gets worse,"

"What?"

"I ignored him for a whole year," She smiled,

"But I thought that's what he wanted,"

Kagome looked at her "I fell for his brother,"

Most of it came down to his brother, and Kagome hated it.

"Lord Touga was working on a way to turn his son into a full demon and sought the aid of the jewel,"

"Is this where Kikyo comes in?"

"Yes," Kagome said slowly,

"He never looked at me the way he did her, she came to enforce the law and instead fell for him to and instead of using the jewel to become full demon Kikyo wanted it to turn him human,"

"But, but both are against the law,"

"I know, and I begged and pleaded with him, with her,"

"But what does that have to do with the way Sesshomaru treats you,"

" Sesshomaru was angry at his father, he, after all, was first born prince of full blood,"

Sango sat down,

"There was nothing wrong with him being half-demon,"

"Does he blame you?"

Kagome almost had tears in her eyes "He called me weak because I didnt stop her because I let my feelings get in the way,"

Kagome looked at her hands "I just wanted him to be happy,"

"But Kagome you did stop it,"

It wasn't because she wanted to. Kikyo had to hand over the jewel or lose her title and power, and so Kagome became to be the sole caretaker and thus was thrown into Mikoship. Even though Kikyo never told anyone that Kagome was ready to turn blind eyes she still sneered at Kagome, just as Sesshoamru did.

"He thinks we are out to end his race,"

"But, you aren't, and you did this, chose this to in fact, protect his family!"

"It doesn't matter; I let him believe what he wants,"


	5. Chapter 5

"I did not take on Mikoship right away," She held the jewel but was reluctant to take Kikyo's place. She knew what it would take, what it would mean.

"After Inuyasha and Kiko our spats really started," She felt heavy suddenly retelling it.

"Spats?"

"Anytime he could catch me near, here or there words would fly but so would my arrows and his sword,"

"Wait, you two fought!?" Sango pulled on Kagome so that she could see her face.

"He always beat me of course and thus he continued calling me weak and a waste of power,"

She sat up "I was so angry that he kept blaming me for everything that one day I finally just, slapped him,"

Sango covered her mouth with her hand,

" I had no meant to hurt him," Though if you ask him, he would say otherwise. He never even flinched.

"My love and my sadness made him sick because it was so human, and he hated it," Kagome looked down.

"His father came to me one day and asked me what had happened between us," She said nothing, but his father had seen the sting of her blow to his son. Sesshomaru oddly wore it proudly.

"He said that Sesshomaru said I was a lost cause, hopeless',"

Kagome looked at Sango and grabbed her hands "It didn't explain why Sesshomaru started off hating me," Kagome smiled "Lord Touga said it was my scent, my eyes that unnerved Sesshoamru,"

Her heart flutter and Kagome wield it to be still,

"He said Sesshomaru was drawn to me,"

Sango's lips parted, "Do you think that maybe, he?"

"Shhh, No! Sango no," Kagome stood up and walked over to a window and shut it "He doesn't love anyone, he doesn't have a heart,"

"Something else happened?" Sango rushed to her friend,

Kagome looked at her,

"He came to me on my sixteenth birthday, and asked me what I was going to do with my life." After all, she still had the jewel and only minimal training.

"He wanted to know if you were going to join the family line?"

"I told him I didn't know,"

Though she wasn't sure why he cared. But she knew it was because he wanted her to pledge to his family and not her own because they were human and held a lack of honor, and humans were too easily manipulated and swayed by feelings.

"He called me pathetic, they called me selfish, but in the end Lord Tashio was right about one thing, what good is power if not to use it for good, to help those in need, it is right given to us by the Gods, and I could be punished for forsaking my bonds,"

"You, you didn't want to,"

"He eyes held contempt for me, and all I could do was look up at him and remember what his father said and so with a fear as I had never felt before I asked him a very stupid question,"

Sango waited,

"I asked him if he cared about me at all," A tear slipped down her face "He touched my face and leaned down and whispered that he didnt have a heart, but then he kissed me all the same,"

It still made her weak in the knees.

Sango gasped. "Then what happened!"

"At first I was shocked and confused, but then it came to me clear as day, he was showing me just how weak I was,"

She left out that they share many kisses many nights before she took to the family line. She knew he was at first testing her, pushing, getting proof that she was weak, and easily swayed. But by time Kagome actually figured it out, it was too late for her.

She knew what happened. She let it show, he had to have seen it in her eyes, he could always read her eyes.

Thirsting on the call was one thing; being weak like his father and brother and drinking from one cup was not, as they put it, his cup of tea.

"I do not understand this curse my father as brought upon us, but you are mistaken, this Miko is nothing but lust of what we can not have. My sword would meet apon your neck and taste your blood before my mark ever would, I simply wish to show you how weak you humans are, how easy it is to taint and trick you."

He could have stolen the jewel at any time.

She recalled just standing there frozen. He had used her lips, and thankfully nothing more. But it heald the same sting. He called her foolish and asked if she really thought she could sway him as her sister had done to his brother. The cruse as he so called it would end with him because he bared no such weakness.

But that was such a long time ago.


	6. Chapter 6

"I never went back to our meeting place and as you can guess he found out why,"

"You took your oath,"

"The very next day," Looking back, it was her way of showing him that she wasn't weak. Or perhaps it was the guilt of what happened with his bother, either way she took the oath.

Now she was twenty-three, old in marriage terms.

"Sango you must swear to the Gods never to speak of this for he surely would kill me,"

"Its so, tragic, but surely his father knows,"

"I am quite sure his father knew before we did," She went back to bed, "But it was a long time ago, I made peace with it,"

"But, this?"

"Is my test of will and I will not fail, I will not be weak and he will not break me," The heart could not break twice could it?

"You should rest,"

Kagome laid down and closed her eyes and prayed her dreams would stay at bay. Sango put away her things and quietly left the room, turning she held in a gasp and she came face to face with Sesshomaru,

"Human,"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome is sleeping,"

Sesshomaru looked at the door for a moment and then back down at Sango "Almost,"

She found that to be quiet, odd.

"Can I be of assistance to you?"

"Careful slayer for many know what you are and where you come from, you do not fool so easily,"

Her defensive went up "My Lord had I had a choice I would be wearing the color of my family proudly and unafraid,"

He sized her up,

"Again, is there something I can do for you?"

"More will come before the sun has had a chance to peek, she should be ready for it would not go as easy as today,"

"You have great faith,"

"I am not like my father; I chose from long-standing house who are primed from birth for breeding,"

"Why do you not just mate?"

He growled in warning over her "Careful for I give no pause in killing your kind,"

He turned and began to walk away, but answer her all the same "This Sesshomaru needs no one,"

Women were God's poison to men; all men and Sesshomaru was after power and a strong bloodline. He would not drink the poisoned wine; he would not become drunk with love nor lust; he would simply sow his seed and gain his power and laugh at the Gods.

Sango sighed heavily and looked back at Kagome's door with a sadness. This was cruel, indeed, and all at once, she wondered just how much Kikyo knew. Why of all people did they send Kagome? The Inutashio did not care about the jewel's power. Lord Touga had to send for Kagome. Sango bit her lip and went to her room and began to write a letter to a Monk for Kagome needed more allies in this bed of lies.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru wondered just what all the demon slayer knew. Kagome had to confide in someone. Miko's had to confess their sins often to stay pure. Of course, when Miroku showed up a day later, Sesshomaru quickly realized just who it was who got to hear her sins and at was comic at best and unsettling since he came from the house of Naraku.

"He should not be here," Sesshomaru spoke, watching the monk gain entry into Kagome's room.

"He is her priest,"

"He is of Naraku's house,"

"Naraku has long since been dealt with Sesshomaru and is no longer a threat to anyone,"

He didn't care, and besides "I though Miko's didn't commit sin,"

Touga looked at him and touched his shoulder "Not by choice they dont,"

He walked away "Sometimes they to need guidance Sesshomaru just as you do,"

"I do not seek guidance,"

"And yet I still give it,"

Sesshomaru actually rolled his eyes on his own father's back.  
-


End file.
